Shades of The Past
by guardian angel 2003
Summary: *Completed* Can you change the past by destroying the future?
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
own creation....  
  
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 1: The Promise  
  
A soft rain started to fall, as a loud clap of thunder  
was heard and a bolt lighting filled the sky. The   
lighting revealed, a lone figure kneeling in a small  
cemetery. The figure was seen saying a short prayer  
and placing flowers on the ground next to the cemetery's   
only monuments. On closer inspection, it is noticed that  
one of the two monuments was recently placed there.  
Guardian stood there looking onto the graves of his two  
best friends. The whole time he was standing there, he  
wondered why did it have to happen. Guardian silently  
sobbed over the loss of his friend, his companions,   
and now the recent loss of his innocent sister like  
friend.  
  
"I've failed you my friend, I tried to help her get on  
with the rest of her life. But she loved you so much,  
that when you died it seemed like she died then also.  
We all tried to help her feel better, but every day  
that went by she spent more and more time alone.   
Just sitting alone in your workshop garage, when we  
asked she just said that she just wanted to feel close  
to you again. It was then that she started to only eat  
what she had to survive. We all knew what she was doing,  
she wanted to die. She no longer had the will to live  
in this world without you. Then came the day everyone  
knew would come eventuality, she went to ask her father  
to make her mortal.  
  
It was two days after her wish was granted, that the   
temple was attacked. Everyone who could fight, took   
part in the battle. What we didnt know at the time,  
was that the real attack was going to be on her.   
They must have found out that she was now mortal,  
and decided to have their revenge. Myself, her  
sisters and others tried their best to heal her  
back to normal. But her final wish was that she  
would be allowed to join you in eternity. There  
must have been the whole campus here to pay their  
last respects to her. The service was beautiful,  
she would have loved it. I just wish that there  
was some way, that I could prevent all of this  
from happening" Guardian softly spoke.  
  
It was then that he noticed a single drop of water,  
which had fallen on the flowers. All Guardian  
could do was to stare at that drop of water, it  
seemed to entrace him. A comment that his friend  
had said before he died, went through Guardian's  
head. ~To solve a problem, you have to find the  
source and work your way back from that point.~   
Something inside of his mind clicked into place,  
as Guardian finally understood what his friend  
had meant. "Yes, thats it!!! But is it really   
possible?" Guardian spoke as the realization  
of the situation became clear. "Keiichi my   
friend, you were a true genius" Guardian said  
with tears of hope gliding down his face.  
  
Looking around at the ruins of the temple, the  
house and the grounds. Guardian softly whispered  
"Spirits of the land, the air, and the buildings,  
if your still here and can hear me. Please lend  
me your power one last time, in hope that I can  
prevent this horrible future from ever happening."  
At first nothing happened, Guardian sighed sadly  
and started to walk away. Then softly and slowly  
the ground, all the buildings and the air started  
to glow a light whitish blue. With tears running  
down his face, Guardian softly spoke "Thank you."  
It was slow, but bit by bit Guardian felt himself  
growing stronger.  
  
When Guardian was filled with all of the power,   
the spirits had to give him. He tried to open  
a portal but failed, "What is wrong? Why can't  
I open a portal???" Guardian sobbed falling to  
the ground. This had been his last hope, to  
change the past and the future as he remember it.  
If his two companion's were still here, he knew  
that Urd could make a portal easily or even the  
young skuld could create a portal of some sort.  
But sadly Guardian remembered, how they returned  
back to heaven after their sisters death.  
  
They kept checking up on him, but lately their  
visits had stopped. Guardian understood why,  
that they were probably really busy. Even   
Keiichi's sister Megumi had stopped visiting,  
busy with her own life and her new family.  
Guardian decided to try once more, but this  
time he said a prayer. He started to feel  
that something differnt was happening. This  
time Guardian himself started to glow and  
then a flash of light, like a lighting bolt  
hit him and he vanished. A human form walked  
out of the shadows, when lighting lit up the  
sky again it was gone.   
  
Next chapter: The Chance  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	2. The Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
own creation....  
  
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 2: The Chance  
  
[Four years in the past from Chapter 1]  
  
Keiichi looked up from working on his bike, at the  
severe lighting storm happening. ~I better hurry   
up and finish this, so Bell-Chan doesn't have to   
go out into this rain~ He thought as he noticed  
that it was near dinner time. Sadly sighing Keiichi  
thought ~I just wish that I had the nerve to call  
Belldandy, my little Bell-chan to her face~. The  
extra bright flash of lighting went unnoticed by  
Keiichi, who was self-conscious about his   
relationship with his angel Belldandy.  
  
Guardian slowly fell to the earth unconscious,   
all of his energy completely exhausted. Belldandy  
looked out the window worried, because it was  
getting late and Keiichi had not returned.  
"You worry too much about him, sis" Urd repiled  
grinning, noticing Belldandy's worried expression.  
"It's just that he's never late for dinner"  
Belldandy spoke, a light blush covering her face.  
Keiichi finished cleaning up and started to   
carefully walk back to the house. Urd let a gasp  
of shock and looked over at Belldandy, as Skuld  
ran into the room. "Does anyone have any idea of  
what that was?" Skuld asked scared. The three   
Goddesses exchanged glances, and bolted for the  
outside door. Keiichi tripped over an object,   
lying in the middle of the path. When he knelt  
to see what it was, he found that it was an   
unconscious young man. Without even trying to lift   
him, Keiichi knew that he was going to need help  
getting the young man to the house.  
  
He was just about to go get help when, Belldandy,  
Urd and Skuld came running out of the house.   
"Keiichi, are you ok???" Belldandy asked with a  
look of intense fear on her face. Keiichi looked  
up at his Bell-chan's worried face and was nearly  
heartbroken. The whole time thinking ~Its my fault  
that she's worried~ "I'am deeply sorry that I have   
scared and worried you Bell-chan. Its just that   
I was on my way to the house, when I tripped over  
this poor guy" he said not paying attention to his   
words. Belldandy's eyes grew wide as her face  
turned a bashful shade of light pink, when  
Keiichi called her "Bell-chan". Urd's eyes  
twinkled with delight at hearing this,   
thinking ~so he's not such a lost cause   
after all.~  
  
Skuld was greatly annoyed at this, pulling a   
Skuld bomb from her void space storage pocket.  
It had just sunk in to Keiichi, what he had   
called Belldandy. "Belldandy, are you mad at   
me in any way?" he asked looking down. "Mad  
at you for what Kei-chan?" Belldandy asked  
giggling in delight that he had gotten the  
nerve to call her Bell-chan. "Can we please  
finish this disgusting display indoors?" Skuld   
whined. Keiichi and Belldandy snapped out of  
their own little world, and begain to flush  
profusely. Urd let out a sound of disgust,  
and glared at Skuld. Knowing that her too  
innocent for her own good sister and her  
sister's annoyingly perfect gentleman of a  
boyfriend had went back to normal. "Is he  
still alive?" Keiichi spoke when Urd started  
checking the guy on the ground. "Yes, he's  
alive but we have to get him out of this rain"  
Urd stated. When they carefully placed the  
guy on the couch, they noticed something  
very strange. "Uh...Why isn't he soaking  
wet, like I am?" Keiichi asked in wonder.  
  
Skuld's eyes widened when she remembered,  
that only Goddess and their kind repelled  
water or liquid of any kind. When she   
looked up, she found that her sisters had  
came to the same conclusion. When Guardian  
started to regain consciousness, he   
became aware that he was lying on something.  
He slowly opened his eyes and came face to  
face with a young women. Who turned and  
shouted "Hey, everyone he's awake."   
"Megumi, please dont shout your probably  
scaring him yelling like that" Keiichi  
spoke walking into the room followed by  
Belldandy and her sisters. Guardian's eyes   
widened at the sight of Keiichi and Belldandy.  
He sobbing "I can't belive it I did it, I   
actually made it!", then fell into a deep   
sleep with tears streaming down and a look  
of great happiness on his face. Everyone  
looked at Keiichi and Belldandy with a   
look of "do you have any idea what is he   
talking about?" on their faces.   
  
Several hours, after the the young man  
was found and everyone had taken a   
turn watching over him. Urd reappeared  
in the living room returning from a talk  
with their father. "What did he say Urd?"  
Belldandy asked from where she was watching  
over the young man. "He either doesn't know,  
or is not telling" Urd said a little annoyed.  
Later that night after everyone was sleep,  
Guardian awoke and found Belldandy fast asleep   
sitting where she had been watching over him.  
Smiliing he picked her up, and carried her to  
her room. Little did he know that Urd was  
still up, Urd peeked out her door when she  
heard someone walk past her door. Guardian  
walked down the door and opened the door to  
Belldandys room. Urd watched as the young man,  
opened the door to her sister's room and went  
in. She sliently followed, to fry him with a  
bolt of lighting if he tried anything.  
  
Guardian placed Belldandy underneath her covers,  
and kissed her on her forehead. "I will not  
let anything happen to Keiichi, and I WILL  
NOT lose you again Oneesama" he softly spoke  
tenderly. Urd was in shock about what the   
young man had said. But what shocked her more  
was the markings that briefly flashed on his  
face.  
  
Next chapter: Secret's Revealed  
  
######## For those that arn't familiar with the terms  
used in this chapter here: Oneesama means Big Sister,  
Chan - suffix added to a word meaning 'darling'.#########   
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	3. Secret's Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
own creation.... Also I dont own any of the shows or  
songs mentioned in this chapter.....  
  
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 3: Secret's Revealed  
  
Urd turned herself invisible, so that she could  
follow the strange young man without getting   
caught. Guardian glanced back into the room at  
Belldandy peacefully sleeping, and closed the   
door. He then walked to the front door and out  
into the rain. Urd was mystified by their young  
strange guest, ~why did he go out into the rain  
like that?~ she thought. Following him she found  
that he stopped, and was kneeling on the area of  
ground that over looked the temple. Guardian   
kneeled at the spot where the graves of his   
friends were in the future. "I did it Oneesama,  
Keiichi, I dont know how but I WILL prevent our  
horrible future from occurring" Guardian stated  
placing a bouquet of wildflowers on the ground.  
Urd gasped in silence, the young man was from   
the future! In the future that he was from,  
something bad had apparently happened to Keiichi  
and her sister.  
  
Guardian returned to the house and sat back down  
on the couch. Urd stood there silently watching  
him, to see what else he was going to do. She   
noticed that he was looking at that pendant that  
he wore. Guardian pushed a sequence onto the  
jeweled surface, and the pendant began to glow.  
Urd was speechless as images formed over it, and  
a soft melody started to play. She moved closer  
so that she could see what they were. The color  
left her face when she saw that they was images  
of her, her two sisters, Keiichi, and his sister.  
The more Urd saw the more she understood, scenes  
of Keiichi marrying Belldandy appeared and  
disappeared. Images of a newspaper telling of  
an explosion that happened at NIT (Nekomi Institute  
of Technology) that claimed the life of one   
of their students. The next scene brought tears  
to Urd's eyes, Belldandy attending a funeral  
wearing a black widow's dress. She also   
noticed that her sister was being held and   
comforted by the young man. Urd felt her heart  
almost stop when she saw the next scene. The  
young man kneeling by a new grave marker and  
sobbing. A marker that the name Belldandy   
Morisato was engraved into.  
  
The hair on the back of Urd's neck stood up,  
when she realized what was playing. It was   
the song "Who wants to Live Forever" by Queen   
from the American show Highlander. It finally  
clicked in place for her, while trying to help  
Belldandy the young man had fallen in love with  
her. That is why he called Belldandy Oneesama,  
he had known that she wouldn't fall in love again  
after losing Keiichi. So he looked out for her   
and protected her like she was his sister. Urd   
shook her head sadly as the young man broke down  
into deep sobs. Once more, the markings like her  
and her sisters had appeared on his face. Urd   
started to leave, wanting to give the young man  
some privacy. Then she noticed that he was now   
fast asleep, ~poor guy must be Exhausted~ Urd   
thought as she placed a blanket over him. She  
then went to lookup the markings the young man had,   
"I'am sure that I have seen those before" Urd said  
to herself. The next morning Guardian awakened and  
found himself looking into a pair of soft, warm   
brown eyes. Megumi lightly blushed, when she noticed  
that their guest was awake. "Good morning" she shyly  
spoke, Guardian smiled at her, sat up and repiled  
"I must be blessed to wake up to such a vision of   
beauty."  
  
Megumi looked down deeply blushing, she never had a  
guy given her such a compliment. "Please forgive my  
rudeness Miss, but I'am not used to waking up to  
such a pleasant image like yourself" Guardian stated  
kissing her hand and bowing to her. "My name is   
Megumi" she softly said turning crimson, "Greetings  
Megumi, I am know as Guardian" he spoke to the   
crimson faced young women. From the doorway Keiichi  
watched his sister and the young man named Guardian.  
Shaking his head and sliently laughing, Keiichi  
thought ~what is it about Megumi that guys find  
attractive? Look at him, he has just woken up and he  
is already flirting with her.~ Belldandy opened her  
eyes and found that she was back in her own room.  
When she discovered that she was still wearing her  
clothes from the day before, Belldandy blushed   
and thought ~How did I get here? Could Keiichi be  
THIS bold?~ After she freshened up and changed   
clothes, Belldandy lightly blushing came up behind  
Keiichi. "K-Keiichi, did go into my room at all   
last night" she asked turning crimson at the way  
it sounded.   
  
Keiichi visibly swallowed, the color draining from  
his face at Belldandy's question. "N-N-N-No-o-o   
w-wh-why d-do you ask?" he repiled his face flushing  
red in embarrassment at the thought of such a thing.   
"The reason I was asking was, I was watching over   
are young guest. And next thing I knew, I was waking  
up in my room. I just was wondering how I got there"  
Belldandy said blushing a deep red. Urd woke up with  
a start, because she almost fell of her desk. She had  
been up all night looking for the markings. Groaning  
Urd realized that she must have fallen asleep, right  
in the middle of her search. She started to put all  
of her books, and scrolls back onto the shelves.  
When one book nearly hit her and opened to the page  
describing a being, that has the power to alter   
history. ~The being who carries the markings of   
infinity, is immortal, and is not bound by the   
doublet system.~ Urd started to shake from fright,  
this was one powerful being. The last entry under  
this subject scared her most of all, ~The being  
that carries this marking, will not stop for anything  
until their task is complete. IF the task will result  
in the annihilation of another immortal. The other   
being bound to that particular immortal,is released  
from the response of the doublet system.~  
"As much as I would love for you to stay here,  
so we can talk. Um...Miss Megumi don't you have class  
this morning?" Guardian softly asked. Megumi  
glanced at the clock, and did a double take. "I'AM  
GOING TO BE LATE!!", she yelled as she turned to  
speak to Guardian. Smiling Guardian replied   
"We can talk more after you return ok? It's not  
like I'am going any where soon." Blushing slighty  
Megumi nodded her head and raced out the door,   
after telling everyone goodbye. The rest of the  
morning went like this, Skuld went to her room  
to work on her latest mecha. Oneesama went from  
working in the kitchen to working outside. Keiichi  
went to work on his motorcycle and Urd silently   
walked to her room. Sighing Guardian stood up,  
and walked down the hall to the entrance to Urd's  
room. Knocking Guardian spoke "Urd, Its Guardian  
can I talk to you about something?" The door softly  
slid closed, after he entered the room. "Urd, I   
would like to thank you for not telling them.   
They shouldn't know of a future that will be   
prevented", Guardian stated looking at Urd.  
  
Urd's mouth flew open in shock, as ~H-H-ow did he  
know I was watching?~ went through her mind.   
"I knew that you wouldn't stop, until you found out  
the truth about your mysterious guest. You were  
conserned about your sisters safety, I respect that  
now as much as I did then. I'am just glad that I  
am no longer alone in this" Guardian stated.  
He now knew that he didn't have to hide the truth,   
at least from one of them anymore. Urd remembered   
what she had seen, as the thought of ~Will that  
happen any time soon?~ passed through her mind.  
"I had hoped that I could prevent it from happening.  
But it seems that my presence here, has sped up the  
chain of events" Guardian repiled to Urd's unanswered  
question. Urd slightly paled thinking ~H-he can read  
minds!~ "No I cant read minds Urd, It's just That I   
know you, or I knew the future you" Guardian said.  
  
Belldandy was working in her flowers, when she noticed  
a package lying at the entrance to the temple. Both   
Urd's and Guardian's head shot up when they felt the  
presence of evil. A vicious snarl was heard from deep  
within Guardian's throat. "She's here, the wench must  
DIE!" he spoke every word dripping with hatred. Urd  
gasped in shock as the markings on Guardian's face   
flamed into existence. He then vanished into thin air,  
Urd remembered what she had seen and ran to find her  
sister. Belldandy had just reached the package, when   
she heard a voice yell "Dont move Oneesama, its a trap!"  
Guardian grabbed the package as it exploded into him.  
Belldandy stood there in shock, more from their guest  
calling her Oneesama, then from the package exploding.  
Guardian stood up and started looking around yelling   
"WERE ARE YOU!! SHOW YOURSELF!!" A figure lurking in  
the shadows disappeared in a flash of flames. When  
Urd finally reached where her sister and Guardian were  
standing. Guardian had started to collapse onto his   
knees, "The events have already been set into motion"  
he exclaimed gasping for breath. For the first time in  
her life Belldandy was scared. She noticec that her   
sister Urd had started crying, when she heard what   
their guest had said.   
  
Guardian noticed that his hands were glowing, he  
looked up at Urd and said "What is going on?  
What am I?" Guardian then fell to the ground   
unconscious.  
  
Next chapter: Race to Prevent the Future  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	4. Preventing the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
own creation.. If any of the ideas used here, sound   
like another story. I got the idea from them and made  
my own version. The original idea's belong to their  
repected authors.   
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 4: Preventing the Future  
  
~~ means telepathic communication  
  
Also in this  
  
Belldandy's 22   
Urd's 26  
Keiichi's 22  
Skuld's 13   
Peorth's 28 [will appear in later chapters]  
____________________________________________________  
Keiichi sat holding his now sleeping Bell-chan and  
reflected back on the events of the day. No matter  
how many times he told himself, there was nothing  
he could have done to help his angel. ~THEY TRIED  
TO KILL MY BELL-CHAN!!!!!~, flared threw his mind  
as he remembered being told of what had happened.  
Bell-chan, Urd, and Skuld used their power to   
create a barrier that surrounded the temple   
grounds. Evil couldn't step foot anywhere, as long  
as it was maintained. Looking around the living  
room, Keiichi noticed that each Goddess was still  
fast asleep. His Bell-chan had fallen asleep in his  
arms, exhausted from the use of her magic. Skuld   
had fallen sleep, from looking out for Guardian   
and making sure Keiichi didn't try anything with  
her sister. But the event that had surprized him  
the most was Urd, she had cried all afternoon over   
Guardian and fell asleep with her head laying on  
his chest.   
  
That simple act made Keiichi feel more at ease   
around Urd. It proved to him that underneath her  
seductive actions, that she had compassion for  
others. He also felt that Urd knew more about,  
what was going on then she would tell. Keiichi  
was glad that his sister had debate club tonight,  
or he would have a lot of explaining to do.  
Guardian awoke from one of the best rests, he had  
acquired in years. As he tried to raise up, he  
felt a slight weight on his chest and found Urd  
asleep with her head resting there. Urd quickly  
awoke when she felt Guardian move, and looked  
up into Guardian's concerned deep brown eyes.  
It was then that she started to cry again,   
"Shhhh.., Its ok Urd I'am alright" Guardian   
softly spoke as he started to comfort her.   
  
This made Urd cry harder, "Please sis, you  
know it kills me to see you cry like this.  
Can you please try to stop crying for me?"  
Guardian stated now holding Urd in his arms.  
Urd didn't know what to say, Guardian was  
holding her in his arms. It was because he  
was worried about her, nothing else. Somehow  
this made her feel more comfortable with him.  
She unconsciously snuggled into his chest, and   
started to go back to sleep. Urd knew that   
Guardian won't try anything, for he made   
her feel safe and because he thought of her  
as a sister. Keiichi who had just went to  
sleep, awoke at the sound of someone crying.  
He noticed that Guardian was once again awake,  
and that he held a quietly sobbing Urd in his  
arms. "It's going to be alright sis, I   
understand everything now. I WILL be able to  
prevent that future from happening" Guardian  
gently spoke as he slowly rocked her.   
  
A cool breeze started to blow through the  
open window, which caused Urd to lighty shiver.  
Keiichi's mouth opened in shock as markings  
similar to Urd's, Skuld's and his Bell-chan's  
softly glowed on Guardian's face. A pair of  
white wings trimmed in gold appeared as   
Guardian wrapped them around the shivering Urd.  
It was then that Keiichi noticed that Guardian  
was looking at him. ~~I'am sorry if you feel that  
you have been lied to. But I myself have only   
just begun to understand, I will explain in the  
morning. Now please let me rest, for this has   
been a very long day~~ Guardian spoke to Keiichi  
without moving his lips. "He's telepathic" went  
through his mind, as Keiichi gasped in shock.  
Guardian nodded at the unspoken comment and   
went to sleep. The next morning Guardian woke  
up to the sound of two people talking and a  
younger one arguing. "Don't worry Megumi, its  
alright I understand. You couldn't help it that  
the debate lasted all night, yes I am sure that  
he will understand." Keiichi answered his worried  
sister. "But Neechan, I'am sure that he tried   
something or other wise they wouldn't be like THAT.  
But-" Skuld sadly sighed as she returned her Skuld  
Bomb back to its place. "Just watch I'am going to   
be right Belldandy" she replied starting to pount.  
  
Urd sleepily opened her eyes and found herself   
nestled into Guardian's chest. For the first time  
in her life she blushed, Urd was used to making   
others blush. But for herself to feel embarrassed  
and blush was new to her. Guardian glanced down  
when he felt Urd shift, and noticed that she was  
awake. "Feeling better this morning Sis?" he asked  
as he opened his wings. Urd turned a deeper red as  
she looked down and bashfully nodded. Guardian   
looked up and noticed four sets of eyes staring  
at him. "Yes, Miss Megumi I understand why you  
didn't return dont worry. Honestly I didn't try   
anything Skuld, I'am too much of a gentleman to  
do that. I would never take advantage of a female  
who is vulnerable. and yes Keiichi I will explain  
everything shortly" Guardian replied to his audience.  
~~Who here doesn't know about you and your sisters   
being Goddess's?~~ Guardian asked Urd telepathically.  
After getting over her shock of this new development,  
Urd glanced at Megumi. Guardian softly kissed Urd on  
her cheek, ~~Thanks sis~~ he said.   
  
"As some of you may already know, my name is Guardian.  
I'am from what you would call the near future, the  
reason why I am here is to stop a chain of events  
from happening. Before you ask, I can not tell you  
anything about the future I'am sorry" Guardian spoke  
watching the reaction of everyone. He telepathically  
spoke to everyone but Megumi at the same time, ~~I'am  
sorry if you feel that I have deceived you. I have   
only found out that I possess these powers myself.   
What happened Yesterday is only the beginning, from  
now on when either Keiichi or Oneesama go anywhere  
I myself or Urd will accompany them.~~ Both Belldandy  
and Keiichi started to look embarrassed, mentally   
laughing Guardian said ~~Don't worry you two, Urd will  
be paired up with Oneesama and I will be watching over  
you Keiichi.~~ Skuld piped up using the same method   
~~Guardian, um... I know you said you couldn't say  
anything about the future, But-~~ Guardian knew that  
Skuld would be the first one to ask something.  
~~What is the future I come from like, right Skuld?~~  
Guardian finished. A look of a very deep shock   
crossed Skuld's face as she nodded. Guardian tried to   
hide the look of deep saddness the crossed his face.   
~~The future I come from is a dark, horrible place.   
If you didn't know better, you would think that Hades  
himself had come up from the netherworld and taken   
over.~~ Guardian brushed away the tears he felt   
flowing down his face. "If you will excuse me"   
Guardian spoke as he turned and walked out the front  
doors.  
  
Megumi stood there thinking, that there was more being  
said then it looked like. A sympathetic look of sad  
acceptance crossed Urd's face as Guardian walked out.  
It was then that Skuld said something ~~We all agree  
that you know more about what's going on, then your   
telling Urd. What happened in this future, so horrible  
to bring a warrior of infinity here?~~ Urd replied   
~~ I'am sorry Skuld, But I promised Guardian I won't   
say anything.~~ "WILL someone PLEASE tell me what's   
going on!!!" a very annoyed Megumi asked. Deeply   
sighing Keiichi looked at his Bell-chan who looked  
worried then nodded. Both Belldandy and Keiichi   
explaned what had happened, up to that point leaving  
certain details out. Guardian sat staring into the   
small lake on the temple grounds, when he felt a hand  
rest on his shoulder. He turned and found Skuld   
standing there with a worried look on her face.  
Guardian moved over and motioned for her to sit down  
beside him. After she had sat down, Skuld also looked  
into the lake before she spoke. "It's Neechan, she's  
the reason your here isn't it?" Guardian nodded   
wordlessly, ~~Lady Skuld, may I ask you a question?~~  
Skuld gasped in shock, then blushed at the thought   
of Guardian calling her a lady. ~~I'am sorry I   
embarressed you Miss Skuld, but in my time you do  
the title "Lady" more then justice.~~ Guardian spoke  
smiling as he remembered what she had looked like at  
Keiichi's and Belldandy's wedding. Skuld's face was  
crimson red now, as she softly whispered "What was  
your question Guardian?"  
  
~~I don't mean any offense to you, but why don't you  
like Keiichi? Sure he's a hentai sometimes, but overall  
can't you see how much he loves your sister? That he   
would never do anything that would hurt her, or   
dishonor her innocent being?~~ Guardian asked wondering.  
Skuld looked down ashamed as she said ~~ I just dont   
like him..... I dont trust him, and he took neechan   
away..~~ Guardian put his arm around Skuld and softly  
spoke "Do you really think that Keiichi is that stupid?"  
Skuld looked up at Guardian puzzled, starting to blush  
again when she noticed his arm around her. "Why would he  
do something and risk his life like that? He knows that  
he would have a very angry young Goddess, an annoyed   
lighting throwing father and now a Guardian angel after  
him if he did" Guardian stated. "I dont know about you  
or your father, but if he ever did something I alone   
would do things to him that would give you nightmares  
for life" he continued. Skuld then noticed a underlying  
layer of deep love for Belldandy, when Guardian stated  
what he would do to Keiichi. ~~Um.. can I ask you a   
question Guardian?~~ she asked timidly. Guardian looked  
down into Skuld's brown eyes and replied "yes, what do  
you want to know lil' sis?" "Um...How long have you   
been in love with neechan?" Skuld asked wondering.   
Guardian's eyes went wide in shock when he heard this,  
and then he looked down defeated. "Truthfully for   
three years" Guardian stated knowing that someone   
would find out sooner or later.  
  
"I loved her more then life itself, but since she   
loved him so deeply, I felt the need to protect   
her like a sister more" Guardian stated. Skuld's   
eyes grew wide in understanding, ~~so that's why   
you call her Oneesama.~~ Skuld then looked down  
turning a deep crimson as she softly almost   
whispering asked "Guardian, do you mind if I call  
you Oniichan?" Tears came to Guardian's eyes, he  
so was touched, ~~lil' sis I would be honored for  
you to call me Oniichan~~ he spoke as he kissed   
Skuld on her forehead. Giggling and turning the  
reddest that she had ever been, Skuld gave her   
new big brother a quick hug. ~~Sis would it make  
you feel any better, if I told you that in all   
the years that I had known Keiichi. He never  
tried to take advantage of your sister at   
anytime?~~ Guardian asked Skuld. He glanced over  
at her and found that she had gone to sleep.   
Guardian picked her up, and started toward the  
house when Skuld softly said "Thank you Oniichan,  
for telling me that about Keiichi. I know I   
imagine more into things, then what's really   
there. But Please can you tell me what   
truthfully happened between you and Urd?"  
Guardian smiled at this, knowing that she   
wouldn't let it go until she knew the truth.  
~~Later, after you have rested some ok?~~   
Skuld nodded as she fell back to sleep.   
  
Next chapter: Setting the Trap  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	5. Setting the Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
  
own creation.. If any of the ideas used here, sound   
  
like another story. I got the idea from them and made  
  
my own version. The original idea's belong to their  
  
repected authors.   
  
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 5: Setting the Trap  
  
~~ means telepathic communication  
  
Also in this  
  
Belldandy's 22   
  
Urd's 26  
  
Keiichi's 22  
  
Skuld's 13   
  
Peorth's 28  
  
Megumi's 21  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
After telling Skuld that nothing really happened   
  
between her sister and him, Guardian followed   
  
Keiichi to his workshop/garage. As he watched him  
  
work on his motorcycle, one single thought kept  
  
nagging him. "Um...Keiichi, do you mind if I ask   
  
you a personal question? It's about your and   
  
Belldandy's relationship" Guardian asked. Turning   
  
red lightly, Keiichi answered nervously "w-what   
  
is your question?" "I know that you deeply love   
  
her, and that your nervous about that. But when   
  
are you going to ask her?" Guardian asked curious,  
  
"Ask her what Guardian?" Keiichi stated confused.  
  
Shaking his head, Guardian thought *Keiichi can't be  
  
this bad can he?*. "About this" he answered tapping  
  
his ring finger. "Oh" Keiichi said turning a deep red,  
  
"Truthfuly what is keeping you from asking her? Don't  
  
worry this is just between us guys ok?" Guardian stated  
  
when he noticed how embarressed he made him. "I wanted  
  
to get my self set, so that we can live better then we  
  
are now" Keiichi repiled. "Not to be rude or anything  
  
but WAKE UP!! Do you really think trivial matters like  
  
that are important to her? All she cares about is being  
  
with you, THAT is all that matters to her" Guardian spoke  
  
slightly annoyed. Keiichi blinked at Guardian's reaction,  
  
sighing slighty Guardian spoke "I'am sorry Keiichi, I   
  
would like to apologize for my rude behavior. It's just  
  
that you shouldn't let something as simple as that, stand  
  
in your way of happiness."   
  
Thinking about it, Keiichi realized that Guardian was right.  
  
"Um..another reason is I am trying to save up the money to  
  
get her a ring. THAT'S the real reason Guardian" Keiichi   
  
repiled looking up at him. Reaching into his pocket,   
  
Guardian removed a small object and tossed it to Keiichi.   
  
"The person who gave me this, told me that one day I would  
  
find someone special to give it to. And I can't think of  
  
anyone more special then you and Belldandy" Guardian repiled  
  
smiling. Opening his hand Keiichi gasped in shock, in his  
  
hand was the exact same ring that he had been saving up for.  
  
With tears in his eyes, he looked up at Guardian and asked  
  
one single question "Why?" "I made a promise to someone" was  
  
all that he received in answer from Guardian. With a slight  
  
grin on his face, Guardian asked "What's your excuse now,  
  
Romeo?" Looking down sheepishly Keiichi responded "Um..I am  
  
waiting for the right moment?"  
  
"Ok, that reason I will except, anyway we better return to  
  
the house. It's almost lunch time and we really don't   
  
want to worry your future wife again. Now do we?",  
  
Guardian repiled starting to laugh at Keiichi's reaction  
  
to Belldandy being called his future wife. Walking up to  
  
the house, Keiichi spoke "I just thought I would warn you,  
  
my sister is a little infatuated with you. She thought   
  
that you would hate her, for not returning the other night."  
  
"Keiichi, your sister Megumi is a sweet, kind and beautiful  
  
young woman. Any guy should feel lucky to know her, let   
  
alone date her. But like Belldandy, she also already has  
  
a future husband so dont worry" Guardian repiled. Keiichi  
  
looked at Guardian in shock, as *why is he telling me this?*  
  
crossed his mind. "I'am telling you this because, I know  
  
how you worry about your little sister's well being"   
  
Guardian said trying not to laugh at Keiichi's face turning  
  
white.   
  
"Um, Guardian?" Keiichi asked timidly, "You want me to stop  
  
doing this right?" Guardian asked. "Y-Yes, if you dont mind"  
  
He repiled. "I remind you too much of Urd when I do that don't  
  
I?" Guardian stated as the reached the house. As they entered  
  
Keiichi nodded in response to Guardian's question. It was then  
  
that Megumi shyly walked up to Guardian, "Um G-Guardian w-would  
  
you l-like to go w-with me t-to th-e p-party that the debate   
  
club is having?" In the background Keiichi just shook his head  
  
and sighed, receiving a dirty look from his sister in response.  
  
Kissing her hand "As much as I would love to show up with the  
  
most gorgous women in the club. Sadly I can't for -" Guardian  
  
was interupped by the phone ringing. A few mintes later, Megumi  
  
shakily replaced the phone and looked at Guardian in shock.   
  
"That is why I can't, you already have a date" he repiled   
  
bowing to her. "If everyone can excuse me for a second" Megumi  
  
quietly stated as she walked out of the room. With a smile on  
  
his face Guardian started counted down "5-4-3-2-1". When he had   
  
reached one, a female shriek of happiness was heard from the  
  
other room.  
  
Finding that everyone was looking in the direction of the   
  
shriek, Guardian explained. "That call was from a guy that  
  
she has had a crush on for years. He is also in her debate  
  
club and he just had asked her to the club party himself" he  
  
said. Keiichi looked at Guardian in wonder, ~~Now Keiichi   
  
you know I can't tell you the answer to that. Dont worry,  
  
all I will say is that she will have a great time"~~   
  
Guardian said in response to Keiichi's unspoken question of  
  
was that his sister's future husband. Megumi walked back into  
  
the room, with an apologetic expression on her face. "Guardian  
  
I-" she started, smiling Guardian repiled "Dont worry Megumi,  
  
You just go and enjoy yourself tonight ok?" A look of shock  
  
crossed her face, she then gave Guardian a large hug. Blushing  
  
deeply she said "Thank you Guardian, I'am um... going to get  
  
changed now." Megumi then walked out, headed for her room to   
  
change.  
  
When she returned later, her face turned crimson from all of  
  
the positive reaction's she received. Keiichi who was   
  
speechless at first, stood up and told her "You look very  
  
very beautiful Megumi, your date will not know what hit him."  
  
For her own brother to say something like that, made Megumi  
  
deeply blush. She never thought thought of herself as pretty,  
  
but when Guardian gave her his opinion her face turned crimson.   
  
Guardian glanced up when Megumi entered the room, and his jaw  
  
promptly dropped. In all the years that he had know her in the  
  
future, he had never seen her look so beautiful before. Before  
  
he knew what he was doing, Guardian gave Megumi a long approving  
  
whistle. When her face turned a deep red, he realized what he  
  
had just done. Guardian started to apologize, when he softly  
  
heard her whisper "Thank you Guardian."   
  
It was then that he noticed that she was crying, he then   
  
walked over to comfort her. Guardian felt responsible for making  
  
her cry, since he did whistle at her. He put his arms around  
  
her as he softly said "I didn't mean to make you cry Megumi.   
  
But in all of the years that I had known you in the future,   
  
I have never seen you look this gorgeous before." The only  
  
reply that Guardian received, was Megumi burying her face into  
  
his chest and starting to deeply sob. Speaking telepathically  
  
so that only she could hear him, Guardian softly spoke.   
  
~~Megumi I know how lonely you have been in the past, and the  
  
real reason behind why your crying. But trust me princess,  
  
after tonight your life will change for the better. I won't  
  
tell you anymore, so not to spoil the surprise.~~  
  
Megumi's eyes opened wide, when she heard Guardian speak to  
  
her in her mind. She looked up at him in shock, ~~Yes, I know  
  
that I surprised you by doing this. I just thought that you  
  
would rather the others, didn't hear this. And yes Megumi you  
  
will have a wonderful time tonight, so dont worry. Your date  
  
is a very lucky man, I just hope that he realizes it~~ Guardian   
  
stated wiping the tears from Megumi's eyes. Ashamed from her  
  
earlier emotional outburst, a deep red tint colored Megumi's   
  
cheeks. When she refused to look up from the floor, Guardian   
  
tilted her chin so that he could look into her teary brown   
  
eyes. Without even asking he knew what she was worrying about.  
  
~~He has never kissed anyone either princess, consider this a  
  
learning experience for the both of you~~ Guardian grinned   
  
and winked at her. Megumi gasped in shock at what he had just  
  
said, she HAD been worried about that. She then blushed demurely  
  
from what Guardian had hinted at.  
  
~~Don't worry about the lovebirds, I believe they have their own  
  
plans for tonight~~ Guardian stated. Keiichi started to speak   
  
"Megumi, I was thinking since you were going to that party   
  
tonight. Do you mind if I take everyone else out to eat?" Out  
  
of the corner of her eye, Megumi noticed that Guardian was   
  
motioning for her to say no. She didn't mind to begin with,   
  
but she felt that it must be important for him to say something.  
  
"Of course I don't mind, Oniichan you know that" she replied  
  
wondering what was going to happen. After his sister left with  
  
her date, Keiichi asked "Guardian, where should we take the   
  
ladies to eat tonight?" "Keiichi, as much as I appreciate you  
  
including me in the group. I am sorry but I allready have plans  
  
for tonight, so its your choice you decide where to go. Urd, you  
  
know what to do when you get there right?" Guardiam asked.  
  
Urd nodded that she knew what to do, "Oniichan, don't you want  
  
to come and eat with us?" Skuld asked pitifully. Signing sadly  
  
Guardian replied "Lil Sis, I would love to go with you tonight.  
  
But I have something I have to do instead, it's really important."  
  
Skuld opened her mouth to say something else, when Urd placed a  
  
hand on her shoulder. "Skuld, if he said that it was important,  
  
trust me its real important" she stated. Guardian wearily sat  
  
down in the livingroom, after everyone left to wait for his guest.  
  
A little while later, just like clockwork, he detected the presence  
  
of another being. His hunch played out, when the scent of roses  
  
permeated the house. And he heard someone seductively call "Keiichi,  
  
where are you my darling? Are you hidding in your room?, No your   
  
not in your room. You know how much I like it when you play hard  
  
to get." Guardian sat still on the couch, waiting for his guest to  
  
make it to the living room.  
  
"So this is where you where hiding, you naughty boy. Making me  
  
look all over the place for you" came a female voice giggling  
  
enticingly. Guardian quietly swallowed, hoping that he didn't  
  
insult her by not being Keiichi. He knew that Peorth's temper  
  
was legendary, even in the future that he came from. A pair of  
  
warm silky arms then wrapped around his neck. and a enchanting  
  
voice started to seductively whispered very graphic suggestive  
  
ideas into his ear. "I dont think that Belldandy would approve  
  
of you trying to seduce Keiichi like that" Guardian replied.   
  
The arms quickly left his neck, as Peorth hissed in a mad rage  
  
"Who are you?? and where is my Keiichi." "Hello Peorth, my name  
  
is Guardian, and as for Belldandy's boyfriend he is out with   
  
the rest of his friends" Guardian repiled turning around.   
  
Peorth's eyes went wide, all of the anger she felt was replaced  
  
by fear and terror.  
  
*What did I do to have a warrior of infinity sent after me?   
  
It couldn't be my playful actions toward Keiichi could it?* she  
  
wondered trembling. "Don't worry Miss Peorth, I am not here for  
  
you. I have a favor to ask of you though, I need your help with  
  
my current mission" Guardian explained. Peorth's mouth flew open  
  
in shock, as *He needs MY help? How can someone like myself help?*   
  
"Your reputation as a gossip has reached even my time. I need for  
  
you to spread a believable rumor about Belldandy for me" Guardian  
  
asked. "I AM NOT A GOSSIP, I just tell people about the information  
  
I hear" Peorth snapped. "I am sorry Lady Peorth for calling you  
  
a gossip, but can you please do this small favor for me? You can  
  
alter it all you want, but only if you kept the main message intact"  
  
Guardian asked. Now this had her full attention, permission to alter  
  
the rumor to her hearts content.  
  
Bitting her bottom lip, Peorth wondered *why a message would be so  
  
important, to send a warrior to deliver it?* "Guardian, What's this  
  
lil' old message about?" she asked coyly wrapping her arms around  
  
his neck. After removing Peorth's arms from his neck, Guardian   
  
spoke "This is a rumor that may soon be true, Belldandy is   
  
considering becoming mortal for her love Keiichi." "But in order  
  
for her to do that they.. have... to.. be... married" Peorth repiled  
  
as a look of shock crossed her face. "She can't do that he's mine,  
  
and anyway he doesn't have the nerve to look at her! Let alone  
  
propose to her, unless... YOU!" Peorth snarled glaring at Guardian.  
  
"Do you love him Peorth?, do you want to see him happy? If this rumor  
  
doesn't happen, history will repeat itself and both your Keiichi and  
  
Belldandy will die" Guardian stated in a firm voice.  
  
A look of pure terror and shock crossed Peorth's face, as she shakily  
  
sat down. "W-what happened.." was all she could get out, sighing  
  
Guardian repiled "I am from what you would call four years in the  
  
future." "In that timeframe both Keiichi and Belldandy have died,  
  
one from a supposedly accidental gas explosion. The other from the  
  
result of a demon attack, I am here to stop both of them from   
  
happening. All I need is for you to start that rumor, make it  
  
so realistic that the demons believe it" Guardian told her. Looking  
  
down sadly Peorth asked, "That's what he's going to do tonight isn't,  
  
he's going to propose to her?" After seeing Guardian shake his head  
  
yes, she sadly said "I will do it for the both of them then."   
  
Guardian put his arm around the now tearful Peorth, just as the both  
  
of them felt a distinctive internal click of a promise fulfilled.  
  
"Keiichi, are you sure you can afford a expensive place like this?" a  
  
surprised and a bit worried Belldandy asked. "Yes my Bell-chan, I can  
  
afford this I have been saving for this a long time" Keiichi repiled  
  
placing a reassuring hand on hers. Belldandy's face flushed a light  
  
pink, as the thought of * his is being so bold tonight, its like he  
  
is another person.... I wonder....?* ~~I am very insulted that  
  
you would think, that I used one of my potions on him again. You know  
  
that Father hasn't returned them to me, especially after the incident  
  
with Thor. Maybe its because, he has decided to stop acting like a   
  
sissy and start acting like a man.~~ A very annoyed Urd telepathically  
  
stated. Belldandy knew it wasn't funny, but she started giggling as  
  
she remembered how Urd turned Thor's normal blond hair Neon green.  
  
~~Hey! it wasn't THAT funny when father found out about it!! Anyway  
  
Thor started it in the first place~~ Urd mentally protested.  
  
Noticing how Keiichi kept nervously looking at her sister, then at  
  
his closed right hand. Urd got the message and spoke "Look Skuld,   
  
they have an endless ice cream and sundae bar here." After Urd was  
  
dragged away by Skuld, nagging her about why was she walking so slow.  
  
Keiichi nervously swallowed, then asked "Bell?" Belldandy turned  
  
to see what her Kei-chan wanted, and found him kneeling before her.  
  
"Bell, the day that you came into my life, was the best thing ever  
  
to happen to me. I know that we have been through our up's and downs  
  
together. I am setting you free from your contract, I want your   
  
decision to be your own not bound by the contract. Belldandy, my  
  
angel will you marry me?" Keiichi asked presenting her with the ring  
  
Guardian gave him. Belldandy's eyes flooded with tears, as her   
  
memories of Keiichi's and her promise when they were children   
  
returned.  
  
  
  
"Yes, My dear Kei-chan I will marry you" she answered with tears   
  
flowing down her cheeks. Everyone is the resturant watched as  
  
the proposal unfolded, started clapping and gave them their   
  
congratulations. From where Urd was standing at the ice cream bar,  
  
she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "I was wondering when he was  
  
going to ask Neechan, he sure took long enough didn't he Urd?" Skuld  
  
stated her full attention on pouring hot fudge over her mix of several  
  
different flavors of ice cream. Urd looked at Skuld in shock,  
  
surprised that her sister was taking this so well. And after she  
  
had worked so long to prevent this from happening to begin with.   
  
~~I grew up Ok and found that it wouldn't be so bad to have Keiichi   
  
as a big brother. You happy now Urd???~~ Skuld told her.  
  
~~Could it be that my little sister, now understands about love?  
  
Maybe it's because Guardian is know with us huh?~~ Urd hinted   
  
winking at Skuld. ~~SHUTUP URD!!! I only think of Guardian as   
  
Oniichan now ok~~ Skuld stated with a beautiful pink blush coloring  
  
her face.   
  
Next chapter: Endgame...  
  
  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported 


	6. End Game

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
  
own creation.. If any of the ideas used here, sound   
  
like another story. I got the idea from them and made  
  
my own version. The original idea's belong to their  
  
repected authors.   
  
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 6: Endgame  
  
~~ means telepathic communication  
  
Also in this  
  
Belldandy's 22   
  
Urd's 26  
  
Keiichi's 22  
  
Skuld's 13   
  
Peorth's 28  
  
Megumi's 21  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
It was evening by the time both Keiichi's group and Megumi  
  
returned home. At the same time that Belldandy and Keiichi  
  
walked hand in hand through the temple gates, Megumi slowly  
  
walked behind them. She still couldn't believe that her   
  
date had really happened, she never had so much fun in  
  
her life. Contently sighing, she felt like it was all a   
  
dream. Keiichi softly whispered to his Bell-chan "Skuld, is  
  
taking this rather well isn't she?" "Urd told me that Skuld  
  
said that she understood now. She also thinks that Guardian  
  
had something to do with it, Skuld blushed and said she   
  
thought of Guardian as Oniichan now when Urd asked if  
  
it was because of him" Belldandy repiled.  
  
"Um...Isn't Guardian supposed to be here? Why are all of the  
  
lights off then?" Megumi asked when she noticed he dark   
  
house. Urd's eyes grew narrow as she scanned the grounds.  
  
"Skuld, Belldandy, I can't tell if he is still here or not,  
  
so we should be careful" she stated. Guardian raised his   
  
head when he heard a noise, then realized that it was   
  
Keiichi and his dining group returning. As he opened his  
  
palm, a softly glowing blue ball appeared to hover in mid  
  
air. It was bright enough to see, but not so bright that   
  
it would wake anyone. Urd cautiously opened the front door  
  
and walked in making sure that it was safe. In the blue   
  
glow that had lit the living room, she noticed that   
  
Guardian was sitting on the couch. Urd relaxed when she saw  
  
this and let the others in the house.   
  
  
  
"Guardian, why are all of the lights off?" Skuld asked, all  
  
she received in reply was Guardian putting his finger to his  
  
lips. He then motioned for them to quietly come over, it was  
  
then that he slowly moved one of his wings. Lying there in  
  
his wings was Peorth sound asleep, Keiichi nervously swallowed  
  
when he saw who it was. Urd was about to make a rather rude  
  
comment, when she noticed that Guardian had tear stains on  
  
his shirt. ~~Urd Please dont say anything rude to her, she  
  
has a hard time excepting that Keiichi was no longer available.  
  
I know how feel about her, but can you just please be nice to  
  
her for at least tonight for me?~~ Guardian spoke.  
  
Urd just nodded her head yes in answer to his question, Peorth  
  
no longer completly covered by Guardian's wings stirred slighty.  
  
Peorth sleepily opened her eyes, and found Guardian looking down  
  
at her. ~~Are we feeling better now, after our nap Miss Peorth?~~  
  
Guardian asked. For the first time in her life, she felt a strange  
  
sensation course through her body. All Peorth could do was shyly  
  
look down and softly reply "yes", as a light blush covered her   
  
face. Peorth was at a loss for words, trying to explain why she   
  
was feeling this way. NEVER before had any male make her feel   
  
this way, it was almost like she was a young girl again. All she  
  
knew was that this male angel, this Guardian, was VERY special.  
  
[Flashback to Earlier that Evening]   
  
As she laid there in Guardian's wings, Peorth realized something.  
  
For the first time in her life she felt content, maybe it was   
  
because she had met someone who was conserned about her feelings.  
  
NOT for any other alternative reason, other then that he was   
  
truthfuly worried about her. Peorth softly smiled as she thought,  
  
*So this is what it feels like, for someone to be conserned about  
  
you.* She was glad that she didn't try to seduce Guardian, like   
  
she was originally going too. Somehow she knew that if she did   
  
try, that she would be turned down cold. Peorth some how knew   
  
that her now close friend Guardian, was a true romantic at heart.  
  
And how much he despised women who came across, as cheap, trampy,  
  
or acted like a trollop. It was then that she thought *Maybe If I  
  
change, would he like me better?*   
  
She then sighed *how could any nice guy, care for someone who has  
  
such a tainted reputation like myself?* Peorth thought as she felt  
  
a single tear begin to slowly slide down her face. Guardian felt  
  
that something was wrong and glanced down onto Peorth. He then   
  
noticed that a single tear was flowing down her cheek. Hugging her  
  
Guardian spoke "You will find another nice guy like Keiichi, dont  
  
worry Miss Peorth." It was after a conserned Guardian tenderly   
  
spoke to her about "finding another nice guy", that she knew that  
  
she couldn't live with her guilt any longer. Peorth allowed herself  
  
to do something, that she hadn't allowed herself to do since she   
  
was a young Goddess in training..... she cried. When Guardian   
  
asked her what was wrong, she started pouring out her heart to him.  
  
Telling him about how Keiichi was not only the first ever to refuse  
  
a wish, but the first ever to treat her with respect. Almost every  
  
male she had ever granted a wish to, wanted one thing and one thing  
  
alone when they saw her. She then went on to tell him how guilty   
  
and tainted, she felt after that type of wish. How she started to  
  
act and dress like she did over time, because that is what the males  
  
expected. It was then that the truth came out, that the real reason  
  
she acted differently around Keiichi was because she liked him. She  
  
didn't know that decent women didn't act that way. She knew that  
  
Belldandy acted the way she did, because she was so sweet and   
  
innocent. Peorth knew if she had been as lucky as Belldandy, maybe  
  
she would also still be sweet and innocent.   
  
Guardian brushed away her tears as he repiled "Miss Peorth, I think  
  
your still innocent, your soul is still pure and untainted. You   
  
couldn't help if all of the male's you granted a wish were hentai's.  
  
It is what is in your heart and your soul that matters, NOT what  
  
your expected to do." Peorth looked up at him with a shocked   
  
expression on her face. "B-b-b-b-but h-h-how?" she stuttered   
  
completly shocked, Guardian smiled and repiled "Do you remember  
  
how you were before you granted your first wish?" Peorth nodded  
  
that she did, "Do you also remember what you were wearing?" he   
  
continued. After she nodded her head again, Guardian asked "Can  
  
you please show me if you don't mind?" Peorth got up and changed  
  
herself into the outfit she was wearing at that time.  
  
When she was finished, a look of shock and surprise, followed by  
  
a great feeling of respect filled her being. She found that   
  
Guardian had closed his eyes, when she got up to change. She was  
  
honored that he would do that for her, Peorth thought to herself  
  
*Guardian is a very noble gentleman.* Smiling she softly stated  
  
"You can open your eyes now Guardian." When he opened his eyes,   
  
Peorth softly spoke "Thank you, even though you didn't have too."  
  
Guardian looked down sightly turning red, "It was the modest and  
  
honorable thing to do when a lady changes Miss Peorth." After all  
  
that she said and done in her life time, and even after she had   
  
accidentally propositioned him. Becuase she thought he was Keiichi,  
  
he still thought of her as a Lady. This brought Peorth into another  
  
round of sobbing.   
  
Guardian held out his arms and spoke "Come here Miss Peorth", she  
  
then threw herself into his arms sobbing. A little while later   
  
when Peorth stopped sobbing, Guardian softly spoke "Um.. Miss Peorth  
  
y-y-you look very pretty in that outfit, you should wear it more   
  
often." Peorth didn't know what to say, here was Guardian "A MALE"  
  
saying that she looked prettier in a decent dress. "Thank you   
  
Guardian" she softly replied looking down, It was then that he  
  
noticed how late the time was getting. "Miss Peorth, is there   
  
anything I can get for you? And dont worry I like you the way you  
  
are right now, shy, innocent, and modest" Guardian spoke. Peorth  
  
felt like she was going to cry again, it was almost like Guardian  
  
knew all of her self doubts.   
  
And was going out of his way to reassure her, "Guardian can you   
  
just hold me?" she innocently asked. Guardian knew that she   
  
honestly just wanted held, no hidden plans, or seductive ideas.  
  
She just needed held, Guardian glanced down and noticed that   
  
Peorth had fallen asleep in his arms. It was starting to grow dark  
  
outside, he made no attempt to try to turn on any lights. For he  
  
was afraid if he moved, he would wake her up from her innocent and   
  
peaceful slumber. Hours passed as he watched Peorth sleep the sleep  
  
of innocents, he began to tire from all that had happened that day.  
  
Guardian had just started to lightly doze, when he heard a noise.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]   
  
Peorth's blush turned a deeper red, when she realized that she had  
  
an audience. Guardian opened his wings, just in case she wanted to  
  
leave. She was very reluctant to get up, all she wanted was to go  
  
back to sleep in Guardian's arms, but Peorth knew that it was time  
  
to leave. Standing up she walked over to the visibly nervous   
  
Keiichi, and spoke "Don't worry I won't do anything to you. I just  
  
want to congratulate you and Belldandy on your engagement. You take  
  
good care of her, and if you EVER hurt her or make her cry, you will  
  
see me again very soon." Keiichi was now shaking very hard, he KNEW  
  
that she would keep her threat about returning. To punish him if   
  
he ever hurt his Bell-chan or made her cry. But at the same time   
  
he was shocked over her new attiude and from what she was wearing.  
  
Keiichi thought to himself *Peorth looks very nice in a dress like  
  
that.* Peorth turned red and quietly stated "Thank you Keiichi"   
  
when she heard what he thought of her wearing a decent dress. After  
  
she congratulated the newly engaged couple, spoke to the shocked Urd   
  
and Skuld and introduced herself to Megumi. Peorth returned to   
  
where Guardian was now standing, shyly looking him in the eyes she  
  
quietly spoke. "Thank you my warrior angel for everything", she   
  
then lovingly kissed him on his cheek. ~~Your welcome Peorth, not   
  
everyone gets a second chance. Go and make yours count, goodbye my  
  
innocent angel~~ Guardian repiled giving her a hug. The room stayed  
  
silent for awhile after Peorth left, which was broken by Megumi   
  
stating she was going to bed.   
  
Moments later after she left the room, Urd made a comment with a   
  
smirk on her face ~~I bet I know what happened tonight, since   
  
Peorth was here.~~ Guardian gave Urd a nasty look, and repiled "That  
  
was totally uncalled for, If you HAVE to know. Peorth was given a   
  
second chance in life, you wouldn't be smug if you knew what had  
  
happened in that poor women's life. She's a changed goddess now Urd,  
  
her mind isn't always on a certain subject like someone else I know.  
  
Oneesama you tell her, since you did scan Peorth before she left."   
  
Belldandy looked down as a small blush of embarressment covered her  
  
face, "And I thought I was the sneaky one in the family" Urd stated  
  
with a grin on her face. "I just wanted to make sure, that it wasn't  
  
some type of trick or something" Belldandy stated still lightly   
  
blushing.  
  
"Thank you Oneesama, at least you understand and believe me" Guardian  
  
replied hugging her. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I am   
  
going for a walk before I turn in for the night. I will be back late,  
  
so nobody wait up for me" Guardian stated headed for the door. Moments  
  
after Guardian left, the phone rang "Oh Hello Sempai, you want me to do  
  
what? Tonight? Can't this wait until the morning? Ok I will finish it  
  
tonight, you should take care of that cold of yours. Goodbye Sempai"   
  
Sadly sighing Keiichi hung up the phone. Turning to his Bell-chan he   
  
spoke "Bell, I am so sorry but-" he didnt get a chance to finish.   
  
"Its alright Kei-chan you go and help Sempai, we can spend more time  
  
together later" Belldandy repiled blushing as she lightly kissed him  
  
on the cheek. As he walked to where his motorcycle was parked, Keiichi  
  
strongly considered dropping out of Auto Club.   
  
Guardian watched as Keiichi entered the garage, went over to his   
  
motorcycle and started to leave. "Keiichi, can I ask you a question  
  
before you go?" he asked stepping out of the shadows. Poor Keiichi  
  
nearly jumped through the ceiling, he was scared so bad. "Guardian,  
  
you almost gave me a heart attack there, and yes what is so important  
  
that you need to ask me now?" He asked after he calmed down a bit and  
  
saw that it was Guardian who had asked. "I know that you love Belldandy  
  
deeply. If there was a way of preventing something from happing to her,  
  
Would you do it?" Guardian asked. Turning around to open the doors to   
  
the garage, Keiichi repiled "You know that I would do anything to save  
  
Bell from harm." It was then that he felt something hit him on the back  
  
of his head. The garage started to spin as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
He faintly heard Guardian state "I would too my friend, I am deeply  
  
sorry." The last sound Keiichi heard before he lost consciousness,   
  
was the sound of his motorcycle leaving. Despite what Guardian had said,  
  
Urd was waiting for him to return. For the first time ever she couldn't  
  
sleep because of guilt. She wanted to apologize for her inappropriate  
  
comment she made earier. To keep herself awake Urd started watching   
  
late night T.V, after awhile she started to doze off. The sound of  
  
activity in the kitchen woke her, and was she surprised to find her   
  
sister Belldandy. "I woke you didn't I? I am so sorry Urd, it's just  
  
that I feel something bad is going to happening to Kei-chan. Because  
  
of that I cannot sleep" Belldandy repiled when she noticed Urd in the  
  
doorway. Urd could tell that her sister was intensely worried, and   
  
knew more then she was telling.  
  
Keiichi awoke with a moan and tried to sit up, after everything stopped  
  
spinning he noticed a note with his name on it. Opening the note, he  
  
wondered why Guardian had hit him in the first place. 'I'am deeply  
  
sorry that I had to do that Keiichi, I could not have allowed you to  
  
go to the Auto Club tonight. You must trust me on this, as soon as  
  
you finish this note you must return to the house. Something will have  
  
happened, you have to reasure Belldandy that you are ok. I was also  
  
in love with my Belldandy, and I will do everything to prevent what  
  
has happened to mine from happening to yours. Thank you for your trust.'  
  
Urd and now Belldandy were watching TV when a news flash appeared,  
  
(A explosion followed by a large fireball erupting into the sky, was  
  
spotted on the grounds of NIT (Nekomi Institute of Technology) moments  
  
ago by a campus security guard. After he notifyed the fire department,  
  
he found that the buildings occupied by the Auto Club were engulfed in  
  
flames. What started it or how it started is unknown.... We will bring  
  
you more on this story as it develops..)  
  
Urd's face paled, she couldn't believe what she had just saw. Everything  
  
was happening just like Guardian told her, she turned to find Belldandy  
  
froze with horror. "Kei-chan" Belldandy whispered as she started to cry,  
  
"Its alright my angel I am ok" Keiichi spoke. He had just entered the  
  
living room, when the news flash came on the screen. Tears streaming  
  
down her face, Belldandy turned and saw that her Kei-chan was alive and  
  
standing behind her. "KEI-CHAN!!!!" she sobbed as she threw herself into  
  
his arms. "Its alright Bell, do you really think I would let anything  
  
happen now that I'am engaged to my goddess?" Keiichi softly whispered   
  
into his crying angels ear. Belldandy looked up at him with tears   
  
flowing down her face, and softly asked "Kei-chan can you just hold me?"  
  
Urd sat there with tears in her eyes, watching the reunited couple   
  
embrace each other.   
  
Keiichi stood there holding his goddess, his beautiful angel, when a  
  
thought crossed his mind. *I would have died tonight, if it wasn't for  
  
Guardian stopping me. There is so much I haven't done yet.* Belldandy  
  
stood there savoring every moment in her Kei-chan's embrace. The   
  
question that she had been pondering, everyday since Keiichi aquired  
  
the nerve to kiss her on the cheek. It was answered when she thought  
  
she had lost him, she was going to give him what he was too shy to   
  
do himself. She was going to kiss him, looking up Belldandy's face  
  
started to blush from what she was about to do. Urd's mouth dropped  
  
in shock and surprise, when she saw her innocent, shy little sister  
  
kiss her fiancé on the lips. It wasn't that Keiichi did not enjoy   
  
the kiss...HE WAS REALLY ENJOYING IT!!!, but he was worried the his  
  
Bell-chan wasn't in her right mind at the time.  
  
And that if he kissed her back, he felt that he would be taking   
  
advantage of her like this. ~~It's Ok my Kei-chan, I am doing this  
  
of my own free will. I realized that we had to get over our shyness  
  
of one and other, before we lose each other for real.~~ Belldandy   
  
spoke to her Kei-chan in his mind. The only answer she received in  
  
reply, was Keiichi kissing her back. Here he was Keiichi Morisato,  
  
romantic failure, pouring every emotion, every feeling in his being  
  
into kissing his gorgous goddess fiancée. Urd was glad that both her  
  
sister and Keiichi had gotten over their shyness about each other.  
  
Now she was shocked from how long they had been kissing, *they must   
  
be making up for lost time* Urd thought as she shook her head grinning.  
  
The smell of something burnt filled the house, as a lighting bolt   
  
streaked through the sky and hit the ground. Immediately Urd, went  
  
on her guard to protect her sister and Keiichi. The smell was so   
  
powerful, that not only did the two love birds stop kissing. Skuld  
  
walked out of her room, half asleep wanting to know if Urd was trying  
  
to cook again. It was shortly after that, the sound of someone opening  
  
the door to the living room was heard. Guardian stumbled into the  
  
living room singed head to toe, "Sorry about the mess and the smell,  
  
but I had to stay there for awhile to make it seem realistic. Our demon friends were watching to see if they were successful. Oh and Urd,   
  
there is a message out front stating that you and you alone bring   
  
the two lovebirds up to see HIM" he spoke headed toward the bathroom  
  
to clean up.  
  
Bell gasped, her father wanted to see them BOTH in his office.   
  
Keiichi looked like if he had anymore surprizes tonight, that he   
  
would have a heart attack. Guardian walked back into the room, still  
  
smelling slighty scorched, but now completely cleaned. Urd waited   
  
until Guardian had returned into the room before she left. "Urd?,   
  
Tell him I said thank you for everything. He will understand"   
  
Guardian said as Urd was leaving. Hours seemed to have passed, when  
  
Urd finally returned. Guardian stood up gave Urd and Skuld both a  
  
hug. "You better get some sleep tonight ladies, tomorrow the nightmare  
  
ends. We need a way to get Megumi out of the house in the morning and  
  
away from the temple grounds all day" Guardian spoke. "Dont worry about  
  
Megumi, she has another date with the guy she just went out with today.  
  
They are going to watch the sun rise together" Skuld repiled giggling.  
  
"Good, Ladies I will need to meditate before the battle tomorrow. So  
  
we all should be headed to bed. Goodnight ladies" Guardian spoke. He  
  
walked to were his friends were buried in the future and placed red  
  
roses there. "Soon my friends it will be all over, your deaths will   
  
be avenged" Guardian softly whispered. "Misssstress, everyone is in  
  
the house like you had hoped" repiled the demon. "Good, we shall attack  
  
at dawn and surprise them. Good job Nazdufa" the female demon stated.  
  
"It is a honor serving you, my Missssresss" the demon Nazdufa spoke   
  
bowing to her. "Soon I will have my revenge, for all the times those  
  
goddesses interfered. You will soon regret becoming mortal Belldandy"  
  
the female demon stated her eyes growing red with hate.  
  
Next chapter: Endgame Part 2  
  
  
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported............ 


	7. End Game Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only  
  
thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my  
  
own creation.. If any of the ideas used here, sound   
  
like another story. I got the idea from them and made  
  
my own version. The original idea's belong to their  
  
repected authors. The song "Who wants to live forever"  
  
used in this fic is owned by Queen and by their   
  
respected Label.  
  
This is an Alternative Ah! Megami-Sama! or Oh! My  
  
Goddess! Universe fanfic.   
  
Shades of The Past  
  
Chapter 7: Endgame Part 2  
  
~~ means telepathic communication  
  
Also in this  
  
Belldandy's 22   
  
Urd's 26  
  
Keiichi's 22  
  
Skuld's 13   
  
Peorth's 28  
  
Megumi's 21  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Guardian sat back down in the living room, and retrieved his  
  
pendant from inside his shirt. Little did he know that Urd   
  
and Skuld DIDN'T go to bed as he suggested. They were worried  
  
about him, so they were sliently watching from shadows. ~~This  
  
is wrong Urd, I can't believe that we are spying on Oniichan   
  
like this~~ Skuld stated. ~~We're not spying, we just making  
  
sure that he doesn't do anything stupid tonight~~ Urd repiled  
  
back. ~~Did you know that he wore a pendent Urd?~~ Skuld spoke  
  
when she saw what Guardian had done. The hair on the back of  
  
her neck stood up, as Urd nervously spoke ~~ Um..Skuld why   
  
don't you go on to bed, I can look out for him tonight. There  
  
is no need for the both of us, to be losing sleep tonight.~~   
  
Skuld opened her mouth to argue with her sister, until she saw  
  
the nervous expression on Urd's face. ~~ Urd, what is going on?  
  
What is happening?~~ she asked getting worried. Urd looked down  
  
into Skuld's worried face and repiled ~~Something that he would  
  
never want you to see, if he knew that you were watching.~~   
  
~~What are you talking about Urd? All he is doing is looking at  
  
his penden-~~ Skuld started but was interruped by music that   
  
filled the room. Guardian pressed a familiar sequence in the   
  
jeweled surface of his pendent for the last time. ~~Where is   
  
that music coming from Urd?, Urd?~~ Skuld asked as she turned  
  
to her sister when she didnt receive a reply. She didn't know  
  
what to say, Urd had closed her eyes and was silently crying.  
  
Guardian pressed a hidden button on his pendent, and it opened.  
  
Inside were pictures of the two main reasons he was here, on  
  
one side there was a picture of Belldandy on her wedding day.  
  
On the other an image of an angel, he then laid the pendent on  
  
his lap. The same images that Urd had seen appeared around   
  
Guardian, but this time some of them were missing. Tears formed  
  
and slid down her face, Skuld finally understood why Urd didn't  
  
want her to see this. Guardian's wings wrapped themselves around  
  
him, as he started sobbing. When his tears touched the edge of his   
  
wings, patterns of silver and gold begun to appear on his wings.  
  
Both Skuld and Urd silently gasped in shock, when they felt   
  
Guardian's power level increase tremendously.  
  
Not thinking clearing, Skuld's only consern was to comfort her   
  
Oniichan. After one step toward him, she felt a hand on her   
  
shoulder. Looking back Skuld noticed that Urd was shaking her  
  
head no, ~~I am sorry Skuld, but we cannot let Guardian know  
  
that we are not asleep.~~ ~~But Urdddddd, I can't stay here   
  
and watch Oniichan sob like that!!~~ Skuld repiled. ~~Do you  
  
think that your the only one who cares for Guardian?? Do you  
  
know how much it pains me to listen to him sob and not do   
  
anything about it??? It is taking all of my will, not to  
  
run out there and comfort him. I also deeply care for him...  
  
but he only sees me as a sister nothing else~~ Urd stated sadly.  
  
Skuld was speechless, Urd had apparently fallen in love with  
  
Oniichan and he only saw her as a sister. * Maybe if I helped  
  
Urd and Oniichan......I wonder...* Skuld thought.....  
  
"Soon my loves, soon I will be able to rejoin you" Guardian  
  
softly spoke as he looked at the pictures. Without even looking  
  
up, he knew that he had a vistor. "I am glad that I could  
  
see you one last time before the battle" Guardian spoke   
  
looking up. Much to Urd's and Skuld's surprize there floated  
  
Belldandy's Angel Holy Bell. Guardian reached over and softly  
  
caressed Holy Bell's face, "I miss you so much my love. I am   
  
going to miss the people I have grown attached to here. BUT  
  
its worth it to be with you and my beautiful Bell once more.  
  
~~Holy Bell has a boyfriend???~~ Skuld asked the stunned Urd,  
  
~~It looks like it, that explains why she has kept disapearing  
  
lately~~ Urd repiled.  
  
"Yes my angel if it were not for the current circumstances, I  
  
would enjoy staying here. But you know as much as I, that it  
  
cannot happen without altering the timeline" Guardian spoke as  
  
he leaned over and whispered something into Holy Bell's ear.  
  
~~What is he saying???~~ Urd spoke rather annoyed that she   
  
couldn't hear anything. ~~Will you look at that! What ever he  
  
said made her blush, I have never seen Holy Bell blush about  
  
anything before~~ a amazed Skuld voiced. Holy Bell shyly nodded  
  
her reply to answer Guardian's question, it was then that he   
  
softly kissed her on her silken cheek. ~~~Awwwww isn't that  
  
sweet, he must have asked if he could kiss her. Oniichan is such  
  
a romantic, that was very honorable asking her if he could give  
  
her a kiss~~ Skuld longingly sighed.   
  
Urd couldn't do anything, but smile *so little Skuld DOES think  
  
off him other then as a brother.* Guardian smiled as Holy Bell's  
  
face flushed a light pink, after he kissed her cheek. "You look  
  
even more beautiful when you blush, my angel" he softly stated.  
  
Guardian's comment made her blush grow deeper, *In all my years,  
  
I have never seen an angel act this way before. Its almost like  
  
she was a young female mortal, or maybe its just because of   
  
Guardian?* Urd thought as she shook her head in amazement. It   
  
was then that Holy Bell was able to detect the presence of the  
  
goddesses. She now knew that her secret was out and didn't know  
  
if she would be allowed back. Biting her bottom lip, she knew she  
  
may only have this one chance to do this. Holy Bell looked up at  
  
Guardian with innocent eyes and gave him a single kiss on his lips.  
  
Skuld gasped in shock ~~Urd did she just do, what I think she  
  
just did?~~ Urd could not belive her eyes, Holy Bell just gave  
  
Guardian the kiss of an angel. The kiss of a angel was a rare  
  
special gift, that was given to a male mortal near the end of  
  
his life. It showed that this one was spoken for in the next   
  
life to the other angels. ~~I-Is Oniichan going to die?~~ Skuld  
  
asked Urd sadly, ~~H-h-he can't die Skuld, he's immortal....~~  
  
she shakenly stated. Deeply blushing Holy Bell turned to leave,  
  
"Holy Bell?" Guardian asked. Turning back to see what he wanted,  
  
she found her face being softly carressed "Thank you for granting  
  
my wish to see my angel again" he sadly stated.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she nodded and gave him a hug and then  
  
disappeared. Guardian looked around the place that he had called  
  
home and sadly sighed "I guess it wouldn't hurt to say goodbye to  
  
them." He then turned in the direction of where Urd's and Skuld's  
  
bedrooms were located. Both Skuld and Urd barely made it back to  
  
their bedrooms in time, before Guardian quietly opened the door   
  
to Skuld's room. He walked over to her bedside, softly kissed her  
  
on her forehead and placed a disk on her bedside stand. "Goodbye  
  
Skuld you have been the little sister I never had, I wish things  
  
could be different. The disk on your stand contains numerous   
  
interchangeable mecha plans, please enjoy them" Guardian whispered.  
  
  
  
He then silently closed her door and walked over to the door to  
  
Urd's room. Entering silently, he found that Urd had cried herself  
  
to sleep. "Goodbye Urd, I am sorry that I couldn't return your   
  
feelings for me. I didn't want you to be devastated when I left,  
  
that is why I treated you like a sister. Can you please tell the   
  
others that I said goodbye? Thank you my Oneechan, There is only   
  
one gift that I can give you that you don't already have." Guardian  
  
then leaned over and gave Urd a single soft kiss on her velvet lips.  
  
He quietly left Urd's room closing the door after him, little did  
  
he know that at that very moment both of his "sisters" were starting  
  
to silently cry. Returning to the living room, Guardian soundlessly   
  
watched as Megumi left the house for her sunrise date.   
  
"Mistressss, the human female has left the house. Do you want  
  
usss to stop her?" Nazdufa asked worried. "No Nazdufa, it will soon  
  
be dawn and I will need all of you to create the diversion" the  
  
female demon spoke as she overlooked the shire. Urd stood up and   
  
wiped her bloodshot eyes when she noticed the time. She was met by  
  
Skuld in the hall, who looked the same way she did. On their way to  
  
the living room, they both felt a strange power surge. Thinking that  
  
Guardian was in trouble, Urd and Skuld ran to the living room. But  
  
they were not prepared for what they found, two Guardians. "Wha-"  
  
Skuld asked trying to make her mouth work. "I have to be present at  
  
the battle, but I also have my payback to attend to" Guardian stated  
  
his voice turning to a vengeful tone.  
  
Turning to Urd, he spoke "When ever you two are ready lower the force  
  
shield." "Lower the force shield but that wil- oh... ok" she repiled  
  
when she understood why. When it was lowered, the feeling of intense  
  
evil filled the air. "She's here, the wench is here and she is not  
  
alone" Guardian stated through clinched teeth. The female demon   
  
watched the sunrise, then motioned for the start of the attack.   
  
"Playtime's over Belldandy, time to pay for all the pain you caused  
  
me" she spoke grinning from ear to ear. Guardian watched as the female  
  
demon appeared in Belldandy's room, "Time to die mortal!" she sneared  
  
as she advanced toward the still form in bed. When she reached the   
  
bedside, Guardian created a sphere of light that lit the room.   
  
"Hello Mara" Guardian spoke with venom dripping from every word.  
  
Mara was in shock, how could someone be two places at once? And   
  
how did this person know what she was going to do? Then she   
  
discovered the markings on his face and it made her blood run cold.  
  
This person was a warrior of infinity, she had heard legends about  
  
them. But she had always thought that they were just stories, to scare   
  
little demons from turning good. She had always hoped that she would  
  
never meet one in her lifetime, "W-who are you?" Mira asked. "The   
  
last thing you're ever going to see" Guardian snarled his markings  
  
glowing a whitish-blue. It was then that the female demon Mara   
  
realized, that she had walked right into a trap. The battlefield   
  
become silent, as both sides began to feel the immense power that   
  
continued to grow. Nazdufa may just be a lowly demon, but he was not  
  
stupid. He knew that if he left the battle, Mara would kill him. BUT  
  
he also knew if he didn't, that he could become who ever's power that  
  
was next target. So he and the other demons fled for their lives.  
  
Mara knew that she didn't have a chance, but she was not going to go  
  
out quietly. She fired a force bolt, exactly as Guardian knew she   
  
would and was thrown threw the wall when it hit her instead. Everytime  
  
he thought of the reason that he was there, Guardian's felt his power  
  
increase. But what he didn't know was that everyone including Mara   
  
could also see the images in their mind's. Skuld and Urd gasped as  
  
visions of the future Guardian was from, began to filter though   
  
their mind.  
  
There's no time for us,   
  
There's no place for us,   
  
What is this thing that  
  
builds our dreams, yet slips away from us.  
  
Mara propelled by a force blast from Guardian, hit the large oak tree  
  
in the courtyard hard. Images of Guardian holding a sobbing Belldandy  
  
at Keiichi's funeral came and went through their minds. Everytime Mara  
  
thought she had the upperhand, the warrior seem to grow more and more  
  
powerful. After she had scored a cheap shot on him, Guardian's eyes   
  
narrowed. He then decided that it was time to stop playing clean. Much  
  
to her surprize, Guardian disappeared from the battlefield. Mara was  
  
then tapped on the shoulder, only to find that he had reappeared behind  
  
her. She then found herself flying into the the temple pond from a   
  
punch from Guardian. Images of Guardian comforting Belldandy who was  
  
softly crying, on what would have been her and Keiichi's third wedding  
  
anniversary. Flashed briefly across everyone's mind....  
  
Who wants to live forever,   
  
Who wants to live forever.....?   
  
There's no chance for us,   
  
It's all decided for us,   
  
This world has only one   
  
sweet moment set aside for us.  
  
Urd and Skuld were in shock, they couldn't believe how dirty Guardian  
  
was beginning to fight. In a way they could understand, from what the  
  
images had shown they realized that he was fighting for Belldandy. And  
  
NOTHING, would stand in his way of avenging her death by punishing Mara.  
  
It soon came to an end, Mara couldn't fight anymore. She lay gasping on  
  
the ground for breath, when Guardian walked up to her. She knew that she  
  
was done for, so she did what she never thought she would do. She begged  
  
Guardian for mercy, "Did you show Keiichi mercy, when you rigged the   
  
autoshop to explode? Did you at any time show Belldandy mercy, when you  
  
murdered her? You didn't so why should I?, I won't have any guilty feeling's  
  
about your death. My sole purpose coming to this timeframe was to avenge   
  
their deaths, goodbye Mara" Guardian stated coldly.  
  
He raised his arms to finish her, it was then that Mara had one last idea.  
  
Just as Guardian fired she grabbed his leg, so that when she dies he would  
  
also. Urd saw what had happened and screamed, she knew that she could not  
  
do anything. The area was filled with a very bright flash of white light,  
  
and then it was over. Both Urd and Skuld ran over to what was now a crater  
  
and found Guardian hovering near the bottom. Guardian opened his eyes and  
  
found that he had won, Mara was gone. At that moment the chain holding his  
  
pendant broke, both the chain and pendant fell to the ground, shattered   
  
and vanished. Feeling all of the energy leave his body, Guardian fell onto  
  
his knees. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulder, when he looked up he  
  
was shocked. Standing there were the spirits of Belldandy and Keiichi  
  
from HIS timeframe.  
  
Who wants to live forever,   
  
Who dares to love forever,   
  
When love must die.   
  
"Is it finally over?" Guardian asked exhausted. "Yes, my noble Guardian  
  
It's over" Belldandy's spirit repiled. "I am glad its over" he stated   
  
collapsing. Holy Bell appeared out of nowhere, and tried her best to   
  
wake Guardian back up. When nothing she did helped, what she did next   
  
sent chills down both Urd's and Skuld's spine. She let out a long shriek   
  
of despair, unseen by everyone was the lighting bolt that hit near the  
  
house. A person who looked like Odin from Norse mythology, walked up   
  
behind the now mourning Holy Bell. "So this is the one you disobeyed   
  
my orders for, he means alot to you doesn't he?" He asked. After she   
  
sadly nodded her head, looking at Guardian he replied "No one can say  
  
that I am not an understanding father." Guardian glowed briefly green  
  
and took a deep breath, Holy Bell stared up at her father in shock.   
  
She then jumped up and gave him a large hug, while tears streamed down  
  
her face. "Your welcome my child" Odin spoke with a knowing smile on   
  
his face.  
  
But touch my tears with your lips,   
  
Touch my world with your fingertips,   
  
And we can have forever,   
  
And we can love forever,   
  
Forever is our today,   
  
Who wants to live forever,   
  
Who wants to live forever,   
  
Forever is our today,   
  
Who waits forever anyway?   
  
  
  
[FOUR YEARS INTO THE "NEW" FUTURE]  
  
As Urd watched her sister and brother-in-law, celebrate their two year  
  
wedding anniversary. She longingly sighed, it wasn't that she was not happy  
  
for them. She was extremely happy for them both, it was just that she was   
  
embarressed to admit something. That she was envious of what they had,   
  
that they had each other love and to care for. Belldandy had someone to love,  
  
even Keiichi's little sister had someone. But Urd herself she was alone,   
  
like she always had been most of her life. Even though she still cared for  
  
Guardian, she had came to except that he only saw her as a sister. Looking  
  
around she noticed, that her 17 yr old sister Skuld was building a mecha  
  
by the lake. Urd shook her head smiling as she thought, *Skuld is building  
  
yet ANOTHER mecha from those plans, what else is new*. Megumi and her   
  
boyfriend, were softly talking under the oak trees near the house.  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi were shyly holding hands and watching the fountain  
  
that was created from the crator. The only couple that Urd hadn't seen  
  
yet, were Guardian and Holy Bell. At first she dismissed it as the wind  
  
chimes, that Megumi gave her brother and Belldandy as a wedding gift. But  
  
when she heard it a second time, she clearly knew what the sound was now.  
  
Guardian and Holy Bell were roughhousing with each other AGAIN. Urd moved  
  
out of the way of the main path, she knew what was going to happen. Just  
  
then a winged blur, swiftly passed by her. The whole time Urd heard musical  
  
sounds that sounded like giggling, then shortly after another blur passed  
  
her. Guardian stopped to rest when a mischievous look crossed his face, he  
  
had an idea. Holy Bell looked behind her, and was disappointed not to find  
  
Guardian there. She wasn't watching where she was going, when a pair of   
  
arms grabbed her. Guardian who had reappeared right in front of her,   
  
whispered "Looks like I win" to his angel who he now held.   
  
Holy Bell gave a startled shriek when Guardian grabbed her, then promptly  
  
blushed when she realized who it was. ~~Yes my love, you win you outsmarted   
  
me~~ she giggled enjoying being caught and held. When Holy Bell shrieked,   
  
Belldandy and Keiichi turned to see what had happened. "Looks like we may  
  
have another wedding soon, right Bell?" Keiichi stated grinning. Belldandy's   
  
answer was interrupted by the sound of Megumi starting to cry. Her boyfriend  
  
had just surprized her by proposing to her, ~~I was wondering when he was   
  
going to do that~~ Urd told her sister Belldandy. Guardian watched what had  
  
become a everyday routine for him now. Skuld building a mecha, Belldandy   
  
and Keiichi spending time by themselves at the fountain. And Megumi   
  
somewhere with her new fiancé, but during the past couple of years something  
  
happened.  
  
He didn't mean for it to happen, but he found that his feelings for Skuld  
  
had changed. Guardian watched his self-adopted little sister grow up,  
  
into a beautiful young women. He found that he cared for her, more then  
  
a big brother should. He knew that it wasn't right, she was younger then  
  
him and because he was in love with Holy Bell. But there was something  
  
inside that kept bringing his attention back to Skuld, and it would not be   
  
silenced. Skuld was glad that her back was to everyone, she didn't want  
  
to explain to anyone why she kept blushing. Without even turning she  
  
knew that Guardian was still watching her. It was around her sixteenth  
  
birthday, that she felt her feelings began to change. She would always  
  
love Guardian as Oniichan, but lately she felt more attracted toward him.  
  
She knew that she had set herself up to have her heart broken. Like what  
  
happened to Poor Urd, but what if he shared her feelings also?  
  
There was very little that Guardian could hide from Holy Bell anymore.  
  
So when he became distracted she knew what was wrong, ~~Go to her my love.  
  
Go to her and tell her your true feelings~~ she told him. Guardian looked  
  
at Holy Bell in shock, "W-w-what are you talking about?" he asked. Holy   
  
Bell softly kissed him on his lips and repiled ~~You know what I am   
  
talking about my beloved. I am used to having two people to care for,   
  
so I am glad that you picked her to love also.~~ Guardian didn't know  
  
what to say about this, so he kissed her. He filled the kiss with all of  
  
the love, that he had for her and then some. It was the type of a kiss that  
  
would make even Urd blush, he looked into Holy Bell's innocent clear blue   
  
eyes and said "Thank you for understanding my gorgous angel."  
  
Skuld was very nervous and she didn't even know why. Her heart was   
  
pounding in her chest, and she was even breathing harder. Skuld wondered,  
  
*does this mean something is going to happen to me?*. She was the goddess  
  
of the future after all, she nearly fainted when she heard a voice ask her  
  
something. "Um...Uh.. S-Skuld, w-would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
Guardian asked nervously. Wondering why Guardian was acting shy, Skuld looked  
  
down blushing and nodded her head. Urd watched Guardian and her little sister  
  
suspiciously, she also felt that something was going to happen. It wasn't   
  
until Skuld gave Guardian a hug, that she realized what was going on. The   
  
hug that her sister gave him wasn't a sisterly hug, it was the same type   
  
Belldandy gave Keiichi. Urd was about to say something to them, when she   
  
saw Guardian kiss her little sister.  
  
Urd was heartbroken, Guardian had chosen Skuld over her. She wasn't a   
  
stranger to heartbreak, but for some reason it hurt worse this time. She   
  
had contemplated leaving before, but decided against it to look after Skuld.  
  
Now she realized that her little sister wasn't so little anymore. She turned  
  
to get her stuff to leave, when someone spoke "Excuse me Lady Urd, But do you  
  
know where I can find Guardian?" Urd was ready to give them a piece of her   
  
mind, the last thing she needed was to speak about Guardian. But the words   
  
never game, "Lady Urd, are you alright? Is there anything the matter?"the   
  
messenger asked sincerely concerned. Then he noticed how Guardian and Skuld  
  
were acting.. "Oh...." he stated completely understanding. "Lady Urd, I am  
  
so sorry I had no idea.  
  
"You're probably going to hurt me for this, but this is for your own good"   
  
the messenger repiled. He then put his arms around her, Urd immediately froze  
  
waiting for rage to fill her body. It never happened, but what did happen was  
  
everything that had happened to her came crashing down. Urd buried her face   
  
in the messenger's shoulder and started sobbing. A little while later, she   
  
felt an internal click of someone meeting their soul mate. It wasn't until   
  
the messenger asked if she felt something, that Urd started to wonder if it   
  
might be hers. Could it be after all of those years, she finally had met her  
  
soulmate? But what happened next surprized everyone, It started to rain. It  
  
was not a normal rain, but a warm salty rain like someone was crying. All   
  
three goddesses AND their significant others, heard a voice speak in their  
  
minds ~~Now ALL of my children know what it feels like to be loved, Please  
  
treat my daughters well. Love them and cherish them, for they are a true   
  
gift from Heaven.~~  
  
Later on that day, Guardian found that he was now working for a new branch   
  
of the Goddess Relief Office. The Messenger who's name turned out to  
  
be Andvari, came to inform Guardian of his new position. He though it would  
  
be just a routine boring mission, but to his surprize he found his soulmate.  
  
He now joked that the meaning of his name had finally came true, Andvari   
  
means treasure guardian in Norse. "And I have a real treasure to guard now"  
  
he stated holding a deeply blushing Urd. Guardian's new job will be starting  
  
later in the week. The rest of his life and what his new job is will be   
  
another story. Also how the happy couples spend the rest of their lives   
  
together, will be a whole other tale itself.  
  
------THE END------  
  
  
  
  
  
*******COMING SOON******  
  
  
  
GUARDIAN'S FIRST ASSIGNMENT  
  
CAN LOVE REALLY TRANSCEND DEATH?  
  
{A Maison Ikkoku Fanfic}  
  
Guardian travels to Maison Ikkoku to prevent Kyoko from making the  
  
worst mistake of her life.   
  
Please R&R All Flames will be reported............ 


End file.
